


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away [PrusCan ONE SHOT]

by thisplaceisunfamiliar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplaceisunfamiliar/pseuds/thisplaceisunfamiliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was at its end; most of the people in town were either dead or have fled to safety, something that Gilbert and Matthew have been trying to accomplish for these last few hours. Will they make it out in time? Or will one of them perish while the other goes on? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away [PrusCan ONE SHOT]

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's to my first story being uploaded here. ^^
> 
> WARNING: MIGHT BRING AWSM TEARS TO YOUR AWSM EYES!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! AFTER EFFECTS MAY INCLUDE FEELS ATTACK, CONTINUOUS EYE LEAKAGE AND ALL OF THE ABOVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~
> 
> PS; The Hetalia series belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, not me~

“H-How much longer do we need to go?” Matthew spoke weakly as he was being supported by Gilbert, his leg still bleeding through the wrapped bandages.  
“Just a few more metres until we can get you to a safe place to treat that wound of yours.” The albino replied, trudging along with the Canadian under his arm. The world was at its end; most of the people in town were either dead or have fled to safety, something that Gilbert and Matthew have been trying to accomplish for these last few hours.  
  
They heard a loud bang and footsteps not far away getting louder and louder. Gilbert looked over his shoulder, eyes widening as his adrenaline increased. Matthew was taken by surprise as he was being lifted onto his lover’s back, who bounded down the street.  
“What’s going on?” He asked as air rushed past him, “It’s _them!_ We have to run und hide if we want to avoid getting shot.” Gilbert muttered as he ran. After what felt like an hour of running, the albino skidded to a halt and dropped the blonde to his feet, panting heavily. Matthew knelt down beside him.  
  
“Sorry for making you carry me all the way. I am really useless, aren't I?” He mumbled with a hint of sadness in his voice, adjusting his square-framed glasses. Gilbert looked up, a distinct look of astonishment tainting his red eyes.  
“You're not useless! I’m the useless one here! I let you get shot in the leg earlier, so it’s  _mein_  fault.” He attempted to put the blame on himself. Matthew lifted his head, his violet orbs meeting the other’s red ones.  
“You don’t have to blame yourself, Gilbert. I know it’s my own fault for slowing you down to save me back there.” Matthew replied as if he read his mind.  
   
“Nein, it was mein decision. I just had to save you...” Gilbert said, averting his eyes.  
“Heh, you sound like my brother now.” The Canadian remarked with a chuckle. Gilbert’s face darkened as the word _brother_  was mentioned. The young Canadian sensed his sudden quietness.  
“What’s the matter, Gil?” Matthew asked shuffling a bit closer.  
“I-It’s nothing, really…” The albino lied, but his partner saw through it.  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong.” Matthew asked again, concern clouding his violet eyes.  
No response.  
The Canadian grew impatient despite being a very patient person.  
“Tell me what’s wrong, please.” He asked the third time. Still no response, only a blank expression masked Gilbert’s face. Matthew sensed sadness from his friend.  
   
“Is this about your brother; Ludwig?” He asked slowly, trying not to upset Gilbert, but the words struck the albino like a sword stabbing through his heart. Tears threatened to leak from the Prussian’s eyes. He blinked them away to avoid any more worry for his friend.  
“Was that why you were next to that pile of rubble before?”  
Gilbert nodded, solemnly. Matthew carefully placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder.  
  
“We can go back to get him later, and then we can do a proper burial for him, OK?”  
At this point, Gilbert couldn't hold back any longer. Tears formed in the corners of his scarlet eyes, trickling down his pale cheeks and plopping onto the ground. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them, not caring at how unawesome he looked at the time.  
   
Matthew brought the older man into his arms, embracing him tightly. An expression of startle was later replaced by one of relief as Gilbert buried his wet face into his lover’s shoulder, crying out all his sorrows. After what felt like forever, Matthew opened his mouth.  
   
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~” He sang softly. Gilbert was surprised by this, but the Canadian’s voice calmed him down and made him not worry too much about his brother’s death. So, he rested his head in the crook of Matthew’s neck, letting his mind drift as the lyrics washed over him.  
“You make me happy, when skies are grey~” Gilbert smiled as he listened in pure bliss and content to Matthew’s soothing singing voice, despite it being a quiet one, he liked it like that.  
“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshi-“. The relaxing atmosphere was broken by a deafening bang. It was a gunshot.  
   
Gilbert jerked up to face his friend, whose face was contorted into a mixture of pain and horror.  
_Nien, they didn't just-_   **BANG**. Another gunshot was fired. Gilbert slowly looked down at Matthew’s chest, and sure enough, there were two large patches of crimson, quickly absorbing into the fabric of his grey hoodie.  
“A-Away...” the Canadian ended before taking his final breathe. He formed a small yet sad smile as his violet eyes slowly closed; his heart ceased its beating.  
   
“Nien nien nien nien…!” was all that Gilbert could repeat, after Matthew fell onto his lap. He shook his friend vigorously. The gun men ran towards them.  
“Y-Y-you're not really dead, a-are you?” He asked shakily to his partner’s still body.  
“Wake up, goddamnit! D-Don’t leave me here...alone..” He started to cry again, the tears falling onto Matthew’s pale face. Gilbert repeatedly shook his head, refusing to believe his friend was no longer alive.  
“I've already lost, West. I can’t lose you too!” He yelled in anguish. “P-please...don't go...scheiße..” He pleaded desperately.  
   
There was nothing more he could do but cry and cry, holding Matthew’s barely warm body against him. Not even looking up when the gun men surrounded them. There was no point in continuing his quest to find safety when he had nothing left to hold onto.  
“I can finally see Old Fritz, I guess.” He let a glad smile grace his lips, tears streaming down his face. Gilbert didn't resist when one of the gun men pointed his sniper to his head. “See you in heaven, Mattie...”  **BA** **NG**.

   
   
~  **Extra**  ~    
   
There they lay, in each other’s arms till the end of time. Their bodies decomposed to skeletons, then to dust. When the Earth was reborn centuries later, two children named Gilbert and Matthew appeared. When they finally met, the Prussian’s first spoken words were, “Ich liebe dich, Mattie”.

**Author's Note:**

> For the ppl who don't know the German words in my story, Scheiße is a German swear and Ich liebe dich means 'I love you' in German. ^^  
> And if you made it this far without crying, YOU'RE AN INSOLENT COLD-HEARTED MONSTER!!! Just kidding~ but seriously though, at least feel a bit sad in the inside. XP  
> Well, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think about it and telling me if you actually cried or not is optional~


End file.
